Life Is Simple
by JessCullen21516
Summary: This story starts off where Leah and Sam are still dating and it will somewhat follow SM’s story line for these characters. But before he leaves her, Sam got Leah pregnant. What will Leah do? RATED M FOR A REASON. Also this takes place during Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is Simple by Jess**

**Full summary- This story starts off where Leah and Sam are still dating and it will somewhat follow SM's story line for these characters. But what if before Sam left Leah, something happened to her? Something that would forever change Leah's life? Will she run? Can she face it alone? Title might change.**

**Author's note- So I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and I finally decided to write it and see where it takes me. Please leave a review. **

**WARNING- THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! IT HAS MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME READERS. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in anyway, Stephenie Meyer created and owns all characters, etc. No copy right infringement intended. **

"_**Life is simple**__, it's just not easy." - Author unknown_

Chapter 1

Leah's Pov

"Leah, Sam's here!" My little brother yelled up the stairs from the living room. I looked down at my _Hello Kitty _alarm clock and it read 6:04 pm. Sam never really understood the rule of being fashionably late.

"I'll be right there," I replied back. I could feel my heart rate pick up speed and little butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. Before I left my room I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite pair of dark blue jeans with Sam's gray sweatshirt. A grimace appeared on my face as I looked at my messy ponytail.

"You look beautiful," a husky voice stated. I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice for I did not hear him come in. I turned and faced the man I so deeply loved and tried to glare him down, but he was to damn tall.

"You scared the crap outta me," I said trying my best to keep the glower on my face but my lips twitched as Sam's brown eyes stared amusingly into my eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Sam asked though before I could answer in one stride his face was mere inches away from mine and his soft lips covered mine. My eyes closed involuntary and we shared a few chaste kisses.

"Come on," Sam whispered against my lips and he entwined his fingers with mine and we descended down the stairs. Seth was sprawled out on our beat up couch watching _Law and Order_, you'd think since he watches crap like that that he wouldn't be so damn happy all the time, but no not my little bro. Nothing could wipe that annoying ass smile off his face.

"Tell Sue that I'm out and that she shouldn't wait up for me," I told Seth sternly, he nodded but did not take his eyes off the TV screen. I never called Sue "mom" unless she was in hearing distance or if I'm speaking with her. Sam tugged gently on my arm and guided me out the door.

It wasn't raining out and I lived pretty close to the beach so we walked hand in hand to the beach where we were going to have a private bonfire. Comfortable silence fell between us as we made our way down the dirt road. I peeked at Sam and was surprised to see the big muscles ripple underneath his flawless russet skin. When did he start working out?

Even through this warm sweatshirt I could feel the evening's crisp air, and I shivered. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist holding me tightly to his side. He was so warm. How could he be that warm on a cold day like this? Sam was wearing just a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and yet he seemed unaffected by the cold. I snuggled more into his side thinking that we could share our body heat.

When we reached the secluded area that had a bonfire already going Sam put down the food he had packed and through another chunk of wood into the pit. I took the blanket from the bag he had brought with him and laid it next to the fire. I sat down cross legged and rubbed my hands together in front of the fire to warm up.

"Sorry this is all I could make." Sam stated embarrassedly as I looked at the PB&J sandwich in his big hand. I laughed at the ashamed look in his eyes and began to laugh even harder as he playfully glared at me. He tossed the sandwich towards me and took the three he made for himself.

"Sam I love a good PB&J sandwich," I said as he sat down beside me and I planted a kiss on his cheek. I could feel heat rolling off of Sam in waves and I pulled the sweater off leaving me in a purple tank top. I put my hand on his forehead and I swear I thought my skin was burning off.

"Whoa Sam your really hot."

"Your not that bad yourself," he winked at me as he spoke. I playfully swatted him in the shoulder.

"No silly. I mean your burning up like you have a really bad fever." Sam shrugged and took the last bite of his second sandwich.

"I feel fine Lee Lee, hell I feel great," he smiled and brought my hand to his lips and he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. He didn't let go he began to kiss every single finger tip. After he did that his lips made their way up my arm and when he reached my neck he began to suckle. I closed my eyes and titled my head back to give him better access. He let his tongue glide up to my jaw and he paused there leaving me panting for more.

I couldn't wait any longer and pulled his face towards mine and crashed my lips against his. Our kiss was rough with our hunger for one another. I tangled my hands in his long smooth black hair and pulled myself even closer to him. His right hand cupped the back of my head while his left made its way to my waist. His warm tongue swept across my bottom lip seeking permission to enter. I opened up quickly allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Our tongues massaged each other and our kiss became very sweet. He slowly lowered me to where I was lying underneath him. Sam kept his weight on his forearms and continued to kiss me passionately. I shook my head letting him know I ran out of air and in an instant his mouth was on my neck. I was gasping loudly for air and I could feel a pleasurable heat spread throughout my body. His huge warm hands went to the bottom of my tank top, he grasped it but didn't move up to remove it. I knew he was waiting for me to give the okay.

"Make love to me Sam Uley," I whispered longingly into his ear. Sam did not hesitant and lifted my shirt off of me revealing the lacey black bra I had on. A growl vibrated through his chest as he looked at me. I grabbed hold of his t-shirt but struggled as I tried remove it so he simply pulled it over his head, and smirked when I gasped at the beauty that he was. Sam lowered his mouth to my chest and kissed where the bra didn't cover. I needed him to touch me. So impatiently I tore off my bra exposing my upper torso to him.

His mouth suckled on the hard nipple of my left breast as his hand pinched and rolled the nipple of the right breast. I moaned loudly at his touch and my hands began to wander his sculpted chest. I could feel his erection between my legs as he shifted and we both groaned at the contact. I pulled his face back to mine so my lips could meet his again. His rough hands popped open the button on my jeans and he helped me step out of them.

He kissed his way down squeezing each of my breasts on the way till he got to my already soaked panties. He inhaled deeply and I saw his eyes darken with lust. Sam pulled my underwear down my legs and tossed it somewhere beside us. His fingers stroked my clit and we both moaned at the sensations. He brought his lips down between my thighs and he stroked his tongue along my clit once, teasing me.

"Ugh Sam please," I begged breathlessly.

He chuckled but obliged by putting one of his long fingers inside of me and he slowly pumped in and out. I cried out when he added a second finger and began pumping me faster.

"Sam," I groaned out. Sam's mouth began to suck along my folds as he continued to push his fingers inside me. I could feel my stomach muscle twitch and I knew I was about to come. Sam could feel my muscles tighten so he curled his fingers inside me which undid me. I cried out his name till finally I came down from the high. He pulled out his fingers that were soaked with my juices and licked them clean.

"I need you inside me now." He replied by simply pulling off his jeans and boxers. I watched as his erection sprang free when it was finally released from the constricted clothing. I remember the first time we had sex that his penis scared me because it was just so big.

Sam settled himself at my entrance and he let the head of his penis rub up and down my folds causing him to groan loudly. He stopped for a second and looked worriedly at me.

"Leah if I hurt you let me know and we'll stop," he said sternly and I nodded. Sam's lips crashed into mine and I our tongues fought for control. With one swift push I could feel him completely inside me. I hissed in pain as I adjusted to his size. He was about to lift his head and check on me but I tangled my hands in his hair and kept his lips on mine. I bucked my hips up to let him know that I was ready.

He pulled out and then slammed into me and we both moaned as he began to push in and out of me.

"Fuck Leah your so fucking tight," He said huskily in my ear as he began to suckle on my neck.

I met up with his thrusts and I was breathing so heavily that it was embarrassing. Sam sucked my right nipple into his mouth and bit down as he began to thrust harder in me.

"Sam ugh…… fuck…..ugh….. harder Sam." I gasped and I could feel myself tighten around him. Sam lifted his face and gazed at me as his thrusts were coming harder and faster.

"Come for me Lee Lee." He bit down on my shoulder and I felt myself tighten around him and I began screaming his name as the orgasm hit me full blast. When I started to come down he pushed hard twice more before he emptied into me.

"I love you Leah Clearwater."

**Author's note- So what do you think? **_**Please leave a review **_**so I know I should continue with this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I would like to dedicate this chapter **_**ladyinwaiting2005 **_**because without her review and kind encouraging words, this chapter would not be finished. So thank you **_**ladyinwaiting2005 **_**for your review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in anyway, Stephenie Meyer created and owns all characters, etc. No copy right infringement intended. **

Chapter Two

"To live remains an art which everyone must learn, and which no one can teach."

-Havelock Ellis

Leah's POV

"Wake up!" I heard a shrilling voice practically scream in my ear. Somewhere in my unconsciousness I recognized that I didn't practically care for this voice, so I just pulled the covers over my head. I felt her fingers grab a hold of my shoulder and she shook me. My eyes barely opened and I rolled out from underneath her touch.

"Go away," I mumbled sleepily.

"Harry your daughter refuses to get up!" Sue yelled frustratingly and I smiled knowing she had given up. There was no answer from my dad and Sue just stomped her way out of my room. Now that she had rudely woken me up my train of thoughts went back to last night.

I sighed in absolute happiness and I knew that I was the luckiest girl in the fucking world. The way his callous hands felt against my skin sent a shiver down my spine. Scenes from last night replayed over and over in my head. I knew that if I didn't stop where my thoughts were leading me, I would probably attack Sam when we meet up for lunch.

I laughed out loud and got up to go jump in the shower. The minutes till lunch felt like hours and I was annoying my family with my bounciness. My Dad was the only one who laughed at me, Sue just shook her head in disapproval.

"Leah you going to wear yourself and your going to be asleep when lunch rolls around," my father warned teasingly.

"Yeah whatever," I replied rolling my eyes playfully.

It was now 12:52pm and Sam said he would come pick me up at noon. I threw on his big grey sweater and marched out of the house heading to his. To say that I was upset was an understatement. Sam never forgot about our plans and if he was late it was only by three to four minutes. What is he doing?

Sam lived a block away from the Black's house and it was raining horribly. If this were any other guy I would've turned back and head to my house but no this is Sam. We were planning on getting married after we graduate and then we'd go to Seattle. And then once we graduated from college we would return to La Push and settle down and have kids. This was going to be my happy ending.

Finally I came upon his tiny white house on the corner, I climbed up the porch steps that Sam had built and knocked nervously on the brown door. I was getting bad vibes from the house and so I knocked again more roughly. I heard a click and the door swung open by Sam's mother. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she was about to fall apart. Before I could speak she asked me frantically.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No I was jus-" she interrupted me before I could finish.

"He hasn't come home. The last time I saw him was when he left the house going to visit you," she said accusingly.

"I swear I don't know where he is. He was suppose to meet me for lunch," I stated in one breath so she couldn't interrupt. A heavy silence fell upon us and I saw her eyebrows smash together making the wrinkles there more prominent.

"Have you called the police?" I asked not wanting the silence to continue. Plus I wanted to be doing something like looking for him not standing here talking.

"No I haven't I was hoping he would show up," Her eyes began to fill with tears, and I think it finally hit her that her son was missing. She turned abruptly and almost ran to her phone after a few minutes I could hear her speaking with Chief Swan. I knew waiting here would be useless so I walked carefully -so she wouldn't see me- into their backyard and into the daunting dark forest.

The rain picked up and the wind whipped through the trees and stirred up the debris on the ground. I snuggled more into my sweater though it was now damp and cold. My whole body felt cold. Numb. Frozen. Broken.

Sam had never just left without telling me or someone else so this was unusual. Which means that he was in danger and there was no easy way for me to find him. So I continued walking over fallen trees and I strayed away from the path. Even though I've lived here all my life I still got lost when I strayed from the path and I'm even worse when it gets dark.

But I didn't let that stop me and I continued just trucking through it scanning my eyes over everything seeking a tiny clue.

A hour passed.

Another hour passed.

Time continued and I had lost track. All I know was that blackness surrounded me now and I had to feel my way through the rough trees. I would continue the search even if it took me all night.

Leah Clearwater never gives up.

Jacob's POV

My dad had been gone for hours after he got a phone call from Charlie. I knew something bad happened but my dad refused to tell me and left when Harry picked him up. I stood in my hand made garage glaring at my rabbit in the making. I hated how my dad kept secrets from me. I'm not a child. I'm sixteen now.

I went to reach for the wrench when I heard something odd it sounded like something or someone was choking. I left the silver wrench lying on the floor and carefully stepped outside and into the pouring rain.

A saw small figure emerged from the tree line and when the moon light finally hit the figures face I knew exactly who it was.

"Leah?" I asked surprised to see her there. Her wet black hair stuck to her face and her cloths were muddy and drenched. She headed my way and I could tell even in the rain that she was crying. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling.

"Are you crying?" I asked without thinking. Her face immediately turned into a scowl and her eyes seemed to become hard as rocks.

"What's it to you Black?" She asked rhetorically.

"Uh…..um n-nothing….. What happened?" I managed to stutter out. The look in her eyes was heart breaking and I felt awkward. Cause me and Leah don't talk. At all. Hell we can't stand each other. She pushed past me as she muttered grudgingly what was bothering her.

"Sam's missing." Leah continued walking down the muddy path that lead to the house. I was frozen in place I was just so shocked that golden boy was missing. No wonder Leah was crying its no secret that they are in love. I shook myself out of my stupor and jogged after her; she was at the end of my drive way.

"Wait up!" I called to her and she did not slow her in any way so when I finally caught up with her I wrapped my hand around her elbow to get her to stop. Leah shook free of my hold and wheeled towards me, I looked down to see her small hands balled up in tight fists.

"Don't fucking touch me Black," she all but growled at me.

"Sorry," I said automatically and before she could say another rude remark I interrupted her.

"Leah go home. Your soaking wet and its not like you'll find him tonight anyway." For a moment her angry façade slipped away showing the raw emotions in her face. Her full bottom lip trembled and I saw a tear cascade down her cheek. The silence was heavy and awkward, until she broke it.

"I'll find him," she said determinedly. Leah turned around and headed down the street I could only hope she was heading home.

Leah's POV

I toweled my hair as I looked dejectedly out my window where the constant rain beaded against it. After my run in with Black I finally decided to come home. Sue's face was comical as she watched her drenched rat of a daughter stomp up the stairs. I think she was saying something to me but I couldn't have paid attention to it if my life depended on it.

"Leah?" I heard my brothers quiet voice ask. I put the now dirty towel down and turned around with a blank expression on my face. Seth did not say anything else, and I waited. He shuffled his feet nervously and he was twining and untwining his hands together. Finally he spoke.

"Good night," was all his said.

"Night."

**Author's note- I would really like to know what you think of this story so far. I know it might seem a bit slow but things will pick up I just don't want to rush through it. **_**Please leave a review **_**because it inspires me to write another chapter and update as quickly as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Sorry about not posting this sooner but this week was really busy for me. I'm part of my school's musical and everyday I would get home at 10:00pm because the show was this week. I barely had enough energy to do homework. But no excuses I'll try harder. Oh I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed because without you this chapter would not even have gotten started. So thanks! Please keep the reviews coming!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, SM owns all.**

Chapter Three

_Three weeks later…_

Leah's POV

"Life is like a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up." - Author Unknown

Sam was still missing.

No one has seen or heard from him since the last time I saw him. Everyday after school I would go into the forest and look for him. But for some strange reason I would get tired easily so I would just lean against a tree and stay there waiting.

"Leah! Emily's on the phone and she wants to speak to you!" My mother hollered from the kitchen. I yelled back okay and picked up the cordless phone in my room.

"Hello," I managed to say while I was yawning.

"Hello to you to sleepy head. -she chuckled- Did I wake you up?" Her voice suddenly filled with worry and a tinge of guilt. I smiled a little smile loving that my beautiful cousin doesn't like disturbing or hurting others.

"No, I've been awake I'm just tired I guess," I reassured her.

"Oh yeah…" She knew that Sam was missing, and for a moment there was an awkward silence between us.

"So um, Leah, are you okay?" She whispered. Everyone in La Push has been walking on egg shells around me and it was starting to piss me off. I hate that I can't hide my pain from them, I can't help but wear my emotions on my sleeve. I debated on lying to her but this was Emily, my best friend and practically a sister to me.

"No. Not really." I mumbled and glanced out the window. It was lightly raining outside, and I felt like I was being watched.

"……don't worry Leah I'm sure Sam will come home I mean I haven't met him. But from everything you've told me about him makes me believe this…………he loves you….maybe he got scared you know some boys are afraid of making commitments…." Those were the few phrases I managed to catch while Emily rambled on and on. Through out her monologue I slowly crept towards my window as if I were a spy that didn't want to be caught.

"…..I don't have a lot of experience in the whole relationship type thing but I do know…" Emily continued.

My room window showed our backyard and I could see the tree lining of the forest. I use to get lost in it when I was little, but my Dad and Sam always found me. Sam. We've known each other all our lives. In middle school it was awkward for us because we both had feelings for each other, but didn't know how the other one felt. So we didn't talk much then.

But once freshmen year came around Sam asked me out and we've been together since then. I can still remember our first kiss-

"Leah?" Emily said frustratingly as if she said my name more than once. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked feeling bad for not paying attention to her.

"I said -she stressed- that I'm going to come and visit you," by the end of the sentence I knew she had forgiven me. She always did, even when we were kids.

"When?" I asked excitedly. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Since my best friend and lover is missing.

"I don't really know but probably in a couple weeks." I could hear over the phone her mother -my aunt- telling her to get off the phone.

"I'll see you soon," I forced a giggle after I said that.

"Yeah you will. Leah don't give up hope." The line went dead. I was about to put my phone down when out of the corner of my eye I saw tree branches moving and break off the trees as if something big and heavy was outside in the forest. My breath caught and all I could think of was Sam.

Tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

"Come back to me Sam," I said aloud and wished to God that somehow he would get my message.

I sat down for dinner and my mother had made her famous lasagna, it was a family recipe. Also it was one of my favorite meals but I would never tell that to Sue. Seth had finished serving himself and sat in the chair beside me. It was still steaming and I bet if you put your fingers closer to it; you would feel the heat radiating from it.

I took a deep breath and suddenly the lasagna was radiating off a repulsive stench. I silently gagged and did my best to hide it, no one noticed. I held my breath but before I could even think about getting up, Sue had put a plate full of that horrible stuff in front of me. My lungs felt like they were burning and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my breath much longer.

I covered my nose with me forefinger and thumb and let out the breath I had been holding. By now my family was seated and beginning to eat, but they did notice when I put my hand over my nose.

"What's wrong?" My father said in his deep unique voice. I couldn't talk until I had air back into my body. I tried breathing through my mouth but I could taste the stench now. Sue had a look of hurt on her face.

"I thought this was your favorite meal. I mean I never asked but I always assumed." Sue mumbled quietly looking down at the table.

"It is -I corrected myself in my mind _it was_- I just um um I'm not feeling good." I stood and started backing away from the table that had that horrid crap on it.

"Well there is a virus going around school," Seth pointed out. Of course it would be me to catch it in this family. God took away my boyfriend and now he's made me sick.

"Just rest I'll have Seth bring you tea later," Sue stated without any emotion in her voice and then I heard her say to my Dad how he should eat some salad that she had also made. I heard him laugh and say he was as healthy as a horse.

I ran up the stairs to me bedroom when I shut my door I was gasping for air. I felt like that smell was in my room so I threw open the window, not caring that it was raining. I gulped the fresh air and it cleared my senses.

I truly hate being sick.

Seth's POV

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." - Marc Brown

After dinner my Mom gave me a coffee mug filled with green tea. She had a blank look in her eyes that made it impossible for me to look at them. It hurt me to see the emptiness.

"Give this to your sister," she said and she turned around rolling up her red sleeves to do the dishes. I walked slowly up the stairs careful not to spill the hot liquid. When I reached her room I softly knocked, but there was no answer. For a second I thought about leaving to give her alone time. But the saying is _misery loves company_. I entered her small room, and Leah was lying down in bed with her eyes closed. She looked a little pale and I was certain she had caught the virus. My friend Brady was still sick with it and its been over a week but he looks worse than her. I guess the infection was just starting to kick in for her.

As silently as possible I walked to her nightstand by her bed and put down the mug. Just as I was turning she spoke so quietly that at first I thought I imagined it. But before I could take another step she spoke a little louder.

"I'm not asleep, dork." Her voice was hoarse and I knew she had been crying just a moment ago. I turned back to her to see her sitting up. I gave one of my goofiest smiles that she could never ever not return. Leah tried to fight it but her twitching lips finally won and she gave me a genuine smile.

I sat at the foot of her bed and nodded my head in the direction of the still hot tea. Her hand trembled as she reached for it and then she simply just stared into the cup.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" She asked sarcastically though I did hear an underlying current of worry. I snatched the cup away from her and took a huge gulp. Personally I had never liked green tea so it made me wrinkle my nose. I decided to play it up.

"Ugh….Leah uh I think I'm choking," I did my best to sound and look like I had just drunken something vile. She grabbed the cup out of my hands and chuckled quietly at my theatrics. I put my hands around my throat and pretended I was gasping for air.

"Leah before I go -coughing- you need to know -a pause- that I was the one who put the gummy worms in your apple it wasn't Paul." A beat of silence and then we both erupted into fits of laughter.

"You're the reason I never eat apples," she lightly whacked my head. But I couldn't help to laugh even harder because the look on Leah's face when she sees an apple is priceless.

"It was just a harmless joke," I snickered.

"Oh just a harmless joke," she said in disbelief. I could see an evil glint in her hazel eyes. Before I could try to figure out what she was going to do, she began tickling me. I was laughing so hard tears rolled down my face and my sides were hurting, but it didn't matter -yeah it may sound corny- I was just really glad I was able to put a little bit of life back into her.

"All these years I blamed Paul," she said as our laughter turned into chuckles.

Leah's POV

_2:43am_

I woke to what sounded like a wolf yowling sadly, the noise sounded close by. I heard the sound waves from it echo and bounce off my walls. I pulled the blankets tighter around me and my eyes scanned my darkened room, I felt that I was no longer alone. Goosebumps raised on my russet skin from fear. What the hell was out there?

What if Sam had gotten hurt by whatever was outside my window? Is he okay or is it too late for him?

I didn't know I was crying till the sobs began racking through me as the wolf's cries intensified.

**Author's note- Hmmm I wonder why Leah is so sleepy? And what was with her strange reaction to her so called "favorite meal?" Hmmmmmmm any guesses? Please review!!!! I would love to know what you are thinking so far! Review!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE W PREVIEW

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've been away for quite some time and I did not have my laptop with me. I plan on continuing the story. Hopefully a chapter per week is my goal. Here's a preview to chapter 4.**

**Leah's POV**

I began to think it was a dream but he walked carefully over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back trying to let him know how happy I was. I ran my fingers through his newly chopped hair and he pulled me closer to him. I could no longer feel the freezing winds, he was abnormally warm. I could taste salty tears now in are kiss and I did not know who they belonged to.

**I know its short but I will try to have this chapter done by Sunday.**


	5. Chapter Four part one

**Author's note- I know this is short but part two is on its way. The more reviews the faster part two will come...**

Leah's POV

3:25pm

I rested my back against the tree that I always stopped at when I got tired. It was not raining but the sky was gray and there was a cold wind. I pulled Sam's sweater tighter around me and shivered once more. The sweater was really dirty now that I never took it off which means it never got washed. It bugged Sue.

"Lee Lee," I heard a familiar deep raspy voice. I looked to where I heard the sound and there he was. Only wearing kaki shorts that had mud and grass stains on them. He was taller and he grew into his muscles. His dark eyes stared at mine for a long time.

I began to think it was a dream but he walked carefully over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back trying to let him know how happy I was. I ran my fingers through his newly chopped hair and he pulled me closer to him. I could no longer feel the freezing winds, he was abnormally warm. I could taste salty tears now in are kiss and I did not know who they belonged to.

Jacob's POV

_A week later_

"Where are you doing?" I asked my Dad curiously as I watched from the front window Harry Clearwater pull into our driveway. My Dad was silent so I turned towards him and in his black eyes was determination.

"I'm going over to Charlie's," he said too calmly. I squinted my eyes in accusation but I let him get away with it. My focus was now on Charlie's beautiful daughter Bella. Her warm chocolate eyes and her coffee brown locks framed around her heart shaped face. Those red full lips the same color as when her cheeks turn a rosy red. I could feel the dopy smile I had on my face just thinking about her and I didn't care. My old man's chuckle broke through my fantasizes about Bella. He didn't say anything but he nodded his head in what seemed like approval and he moved towards the door without another word. I had a feeling he was lying and I wasn't going to let him get away with it _again_.

"_Mommy," I screamed as I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. I watched in horror her roughly grabbing a suite case and she headed out the door. I turned towards Daddy expecting him to stop her. His face was blank and he walked briskly to his room. _

_Rebecca put her hand on my back rubbing soothing circles, and saying comforting words. I looked out the window and saw the driveway, empty. She left. _

I also remember hearing my other sister, Rachel sobs from the couch, and that had happened so long ago. It was strange for that certain memory to pop into my head and it left me with a terrible feeling in my stomach. I'm determined to find out what the hell is going on.

Leah's POV

"Where were you?" I stated between kisses. His lips left a tingling sensation on my own.

"I've been so worried…you really…scared me…I thought I…lost you." I tried saying while I began planting kisses on his hot bare chest. I felt the vibration from his chest when he chuckled. I stopped finally thinking clearly.

"This is not funny," I glared at him. Did he it make him happy that I was in pure agony?

I backed away and as I did I felt nauseated. My vision was blurry not from the tears but the dizziness. I felt myself lose balance but all of a sudden a pair of strong warm arms grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Lee Lee?" I heard Sam's rough voice say worriedly.

"I'm okay just a bit dizzy."

Then everything went black.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter Four part two

_Then everything went black._

Sam's POV

She planted kisses on my lips and I yearned for more she had asked a question but I didn't hear it. My animal instincts were getting the best of me. I was about to try and stop Leah but her beautiful plump lips began to brush against my chest. I laughed for she hit a tickled spot of mine.

"This is not funny," she scolded me. Before she let me defend myself she backed away dizzily. I gathered her into my arms and watched her eyes close.

What the hell just happened?

She lay limp in my arms so I scooped her up and ran towards her house. I knew she had just fainted but why?

Finally I reached the Clearwater's house with an unconscious Leah wrapped in my arms. My new ability to hear from a distance kicked in because from inside the house came the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

I kicked open the door and that's when I saw _her_.

Leah's POV

I awoke to see my cousin Emily patting a wet cloth against my forehead.

"Welcome back," she murmured as she placed the cloth aside. I was laying on my couch in the living room. I began to panic. Was finding Sam all a dream? My eyes searched wildly around the room for him.

"Sam?" I whispered gently.

Suddenly his tall figure was standing over me and Emily. His eyes barely even glanced my way, they were tracked on her face. There was something in his dark eyes that scared me a little but my mind refused to go there.

I sat up on impulse as if I had something to protect but in my gut I knew it was already too late.

"Sam this is my cousin Emily," I said through my teeth. He continued to gaze into her eyes and Emily looked away and coughed uncomfortably. The was a rosy blush upon her tanned cheeks. I smiled proudly thinking she blushed because _my _boyfriend was so incredibly hot.

_Another week later. _

Emily gave Sam and I space strangely whenever he came to the house she disappeared. Every time I'd try to talk about him she would always change the subject. I assumed she was upset for she did not have a boyfriend and was uncomfortable with that topic.

It was morning and I locked myself in the bathroom for about an hour. It was too early in the morning so my family was asleep so I had lots of time. I've been staring at the pregnancy stick for about 45 minutes.

It read positive.

Sam's POV

I couldn't get Emily out of my mind. She was all I thought about and she was what I needed. It was so utterly painful to not go up to her and kiss her. With that thought my mind began to come up with fantasies of us. I shook my head. No. _Leah _is my girlfriend and I _love _her. I tried getting my heart to believe that but it refused. Emily held my heart and no one could break it.

I have a plan. And if it doesn't work then I'll know what to do.

I ran through the thick dark forest (as human) to Leah's. Tonight we would be all alone. Sue was taking Emily and Seth to the Black's house. As I approached the door I could her Leah in her bedroom. Perfect I thought. I opened the door quietly and walked up the stairs and into her room. Her back was to me and she was looking out the window intensely.

I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped but then leaned her the back of her head against my bare chest. She was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans, she looked hot.

"Sam there's something I nee-" She turned in my arms but I interrupted here with a kiss. I was afraid that if we talked that I might tell her about my feelings for Emily. So I began to kiss her my tongue ran across her bottom lip seeking permission.

She opened up letting me deepen the kiss, and I slowly walked us to her bed without breaking the kiss. Gently I laid her down and I rested upon her my weight being held by my fore arms as to not to crush her.

I brought my lips to her neck and kissed and nipped and suckled there and she giggled. I smiled as I brought my hands to the hem of her tank top. I pulled it over her head to find out she wasn't wearing a bra. Her flesh was completely exposed.

"Dirty little girl," I teased.

"Well for your information mister my boobs were hurting this morning," I chuckled and brought my mouth to her hardened left breast, and began to suck. She moaned out as I moved my right hand to cover her other breast. I pinched her nipple and kneaded her breast. Leah groaned from the pleasure I was giving her.

Suddenly passion overwhelmed her as if she knew what was about to come. We were wild in kissing and the sound of cloths ripping echoed in her small room. I stopped and looked at her naked body. It made me wonder what Emily would look like if she were the girl underneath me. I shook my head and growled.

I pushed my hardened shaft into her roughly and she groaned loudly. I pulled myself out and pushed right back in harder.

"Ugh… fuck…don't stop," Leah cried out.

"What do you want me to do?" I managed to pause my movements and just enjoyed being inside her and teasing her.

"Make love to me Sam," She whimpered.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," I teased.

"Fuck me Sam! Fuck me hard!" Leah yelled. I began to start moving pumping myself in and out. While she screamed my name.

"Your so fucking tight Leah," I groaned out.

Then I felt her walls constrict against me as her orgasm was going to come. I slammed into her and it pushed us both of the edge.

"Fuck," I said as I felt her writhe underneath me. I felt myself go impossibly harder just before I emptied myself inside her.

But as we came down from that high all I could think about is…

Emily.


End file.
